1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a graph for prepared data by selecting a desired form of a graph from a plurality of available graph forms.
2. Related Background Art
An apparatus such as a personal computer or a word processor which includes an application function for making a graph in the form of pie graph, bar graph or line graph based on data in chart format is known.
Certain apparatus of this type automatically analyzes data for display or prints it as a graph by causing a user to designate a range of the chart data to be represented by the graph, and sets an environment such as the form and size of the graph.
In prior art apparatus, however, even if the form of the graph which the user has designated is inappropriate to the designated range of the chart data to be represented by the graph, no measures are taken by the apparatus and a graph which is completely different from what the user has expected is drawn or no graph is drawn at all, a blank screen is displayed or a blank sheet is printed.
In order to avoid the above problem, a selection of the graph form which fits the chart data is required. This depends totally on the skill of the user.
Further, even if the graph form selected by the user is a usable one, it is not always the best graph to represent the chart data.